HSNE
by PickleCookie578
Summary: High school never ends, not with this crowd. Sonic and the gang return to their third year of the treacherous high school. Will everything be different or will the unexpected occur?
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

As soon as the clock struck 6:30, a loud, high-pitched noise emanated from a large pink house. Inside a rosy, pink-filled room, a young pink hedgehog slept peacefully in her queen-sized pink bed. The young hedgehog peeked out of her covers and glared at the vibrating alarm clock on her dresser. The sakura hedgehog covered herself once again and tried to turn off the alarm with her outstretched, squirming arm. Her squirming arm made the problem worse, the volume of the alarm simply raised. The sakura hedgehog threw off her blankets and yelled, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOCK!" She grabbed the clock, and with great force, she threw it across the room smashing it into a nearby wall. The young teen stood up and yawned with a short stretch. She grudgingly walked towards her walk-in closet and glanced at the clock that was now in pieces. "Stupid clock…" she said in a frustrated tone. The cherry-colored hedgehog made her way into the closet and picked out a hot pink towel, and slipped herself into pink slippers and a robe. She then made her way into her bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile, across the way from the sakura hedgehog's bedroom laid a teal hedgehog. His name was Rob, cousin of the young sakura hedgehog. He got up from his bed and stretched with a small yawn. He slowly turned towards his dresser and grabbed brown pants, socks, and a small vest-like brown hoodie. The teal hedgehog took his time putting on his clothes as he stared out into the window atop his dresser. He smiled and murmured, "It sure is a beautiful day, today." After getting dressed Rob slipped into his brown boots, and made his way towards the bathroom. He started off with splashing water on his face. Then, he brushed his teeth and put lotion on his bare skin. After that, he combed his spikes and made them into their perfect "hedgehog-like form." Soon after that, Rob made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for him and his cousin.

The sakura hedgehog made her way out of the steam and went to brush her teeth. After, she grabbed a small brush and comb; she started to curl her hair. Once finished, she put on a small pink beanie and put on a hot-pink tank top with white pants. While grabbing her backpack, she put on her black slip-on shoes and hopped her way downstairs. The aroma of waffles finally awoke the sakura hedgehog's senses. With a drop of her backpack, the pink hedgehog ran to her seat and awaited her breakfast feast.

Rob made a stack of waffles with syrup, butter, powdered sugar, and blueberries. On the side of the waffles entrée, laid two crispy strips of bacon and scrambled eggs. Rob placed the plate in front of his young, hungry cousin and poured her some orange juice into her cup. The young hedgehog quickly stuffed her face with all the food, while Rob ate a simple bowl of cereal. After eating, the sakura hedgehog put her dishes in the sink and rinsed off some of the leftover breakfast particles on her face.

Rob soon finished his cereal and dropped it into the sink. He walked over to the front door to take his car keys from a hanging rack on a nearby wall. "Ready to go?" Rob asked as he opened the door. The sakura hedgehog grabbed her turquoise backpack and ran outside into her cousin's car, a silver Porsche. Rob closed the front door and made his way towards his car. "Ready to start your third year in high school?" Rob asked with a small grin. The pink hedgehog smiled proudly and shouted out the window, to the top of her lungs, "Willing to be ready for anything! If my name isn't Amy Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2-Long Time No See

Amy Rose made her way out of the car, before Rob could drive off. As he left Amy shouted, "Wish me luck!" He stuck his hand out the window and gave a thumbs-up. Amy smiled and turned around to take in the view of her old school. Before entering the big gates, there was a sign that Amy read aloud, "EMERALD COAST HIGH SCHOOL." Amy slowly walked in to only be greeted by the largest campus she had ever seen. Amy continued walking and made her way to the bleachers by the track field.

At the top she could see nothing but a black speck. She curiously wondered her way to the top of the bleachers to meet a familiar face. Black fur, white gloves, crimson streaks…most importantly, his blood-red eyes. "Shadow?" She questioned before moving a bit closer. The ebony hedgehog turned his head and said, "Rose?" He stood up and stared into Amy's jade-colored eyes. Her eyes widened in joy as she smiled to see her old friend. She dropped her backpack and jumped into Shadow's arms. He caught her with ease and smirked.

As the two were in each other's embrace, a certain male hedgehog was eyeing them behind a building. With a smirk, his raspy voice whispered out, "Rose…you WILL be mine."

As Amy pulled out of Shadow's hug, she gave him a joyous smile. Shadow, on the other hand, had plenty of thoughts rambling inside of his head. Questions to be exact. He felt that he didn't want to overwhelm Amy with questions, so he simply asked, "Where have you been?" Amy looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What do you mean? I've always been here, you know…living on the other side of Town Square?" Shadow went over his thoughts, puzzling them together. That's right. She moved away from everybody because of…that stupid faker.

_~Amy was eager to finally meet up with Sonic. The sakura hedgehog glanced around to seek out the blue blur. She was currently sitting down at a café in Town Square. The sound of cars and rambling people filled Amy's head as she patiently waited. A purple hedgehog walked towards Amy and greeted her with a smile. "Hello, my name is Amethyst. I will be your server today. Are you interested in trying our new low-fat cappuccino with caramel?" Amy gave a shy smile and replied, "No, thank you. I'll just have some water." The waitress smiled and walked away. Soon returning to give Amy her water. "The water is free of charge. Enjoy!" After the waitress walked away, Amy took a sip of her water and let out a sigh. She took out her phone from her purse and checked the time. 2:28 PM. Amy grew impatient. She stood up and swung her bag across her chest. "Guess I have to go look for him…again." The cherry-pink hedgehog said as she made her way to the park. _

_In the park, rested a blue hedgehog. Blue jeans, a white shirt, and his trademark shoes. Nonchalantly minding his own business. With a sigh, the cobalt hedgehog sat against a cradling branch in the tree. "S-O-N-I-C!" A voice shouted from a short distance. The cobalt hedgehog jumped at the sudden noise and crouched, hiding within the leaves of the tree. A sakura hedgehog was walking around with a frustrated look. "Where could he be? He promised to meet up with me." __**Dammit! I forgot to meet Amy at the café!**__ Sonic thought. Sonic waited patiently for Amy to walk out of site. To his surprise, Amy gave up and plopped herself down on the floor. She began to hold her knees close to her chest and put her head atop her arms. "What's the point…what's the point in trying to get him to like me, if it'll NEVER happen?" Amy began to say in between little sobs. Before Sonic was about to drop down from the branch to comfort her, Amy said something unexpected. _

_Amy perked her head up and said to herself, "I guess I was never meant to love…" Sonic clenched the tree branch, so he wouldn't fall from the shock. Amy picked up a nearby stick and pricked her bare chest, with all her force, to make it bleed. She held back the tears as she forced the stick to rip apart her sensitive skin. After she was done, she stood up and walked away; hiding the wound beneath her shirt. It was an X. X for no love. A vow, a promise to herself, to never love again. Sonic watched as Amy walked away, gone from his grasp…forever. ~_

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Amy asked as she held his arm for comfort. The ebony hedgehog blinked a few times and flashed back into reality. "Y-yeah…I'm fine." He replied groggily. Amy knew she shouldn't ask any more questions because she knew that once Shadow had something on his mind, he never would want to talk about it. Before Amy could say anything, there was a loud scream from a distance. The two hedgehogs switched glances and both dashed towards the scream.


	3. Chapter 3-Trouble at Every Turn

Amongst the rugged streets of Station Square, four figures ran across the city. The figure being chased by three, gradually slowed down as it got tired. The figure made a sharp turn, meeting a dead-end in an alley.

In the alley of Station Square, stood four people. Surrounded by three boys, a girl stood against a wall standing in desperation. She had black fur, purple hair, and blue eyes. A beauty that got her into trouble in the first place. She was a rare animal: a hedgewolf. She closely examined her enemies before making her move. In the middle, stood a cheetah with a scar slashed across his eye. She automatically knew he was the leader. On the left, stood a blue fox with orange hair that kept eyeing the young girl. She quickly switched her glance to the boy on the right. An ebony hedgehog, that had messy long hair and blue tips, eyed her as well. He looked somewhat familiar, but dangerous. Cheetah, fox, and hedgehog. She took a step forward making all the boys smirk. "So are you willing?" the cheetah said whilst walking closer to the girl. She smiled and said, "Oh, yeah."

Without warning, she upper-cut the cheetah with her right hand, sending him backwards. The cheetah slowly picked himself up and snarled, "Get her!" The girl gasped and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the alley. Before getting to the other side, a heavy object threw her to the ground. She was forced to turn to lie on her back. The cerulean fox smirked as he looked into the girl's eyes. "So, Shade." The fox started. "What do you want Asshole?" Shade spat back at him. "No need to be rude," he said with a chuckle, "I just wanna have fun." Shade smirked and stood silent. "Well…" She started. "I don't!" After shouting, she kicked the fox in the groin. He gasped for air as he fell to the floor. Shade quickly stood up and started to run again.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into a green hedgehog. "Whoa! Babe, what's your rush?" the green hedgehog asked as he helped her up. Shade replied, "Sorry! I-." Before she could explain, the ebony hedgehog turned the corner and yelled, "Viclean, found her!" She stumbled to her feet, trying to run, but the green hedgehog grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted as she tried to leave the green hedgehog's grasp. He smirked and pulled her in front of him, so her hands were pinned behind her, facing the boys who were chasing her. Placing a knife at the crevice of her neck, she he gasped in shock; not moving an inch. The ebony hedgehog glared at the green one. "One move and I'm slitting her throat." The emerald hedgehog said in a raspy voice. Viclean stood his ground, as well as the ebony hedgehog. "You would never hurt a girl, Scourge. You'd rather just play with them." Viclean smirked as he thought over Shade's situation. Shade gave a small whimper as the metal pricked her skin. The two boys stepped back, glaring at Scourge and Shade. "Have fun, you prick." Viclean said as he walked away with his ebony companion.

Scourge put his knife back into his pocket. Shade pulled away causing Scourge to fall and shouted, "What the hell was that for?!" Shade rubbed her neck and wrists as Scourge got up and dusted himself off. "I guess I'll take that as a 'Thank You', especially for the fact that I just saved your ass back there!" Shade stared at him in disbelief. "Piercing my neck was 'saving my life'?" Scourge tore a piece of his shirt and held it against Shade's neck. She flinched at the sudden movement, but stood where she was, allowing him to nurse her. "So, why were those creeps after you?" Shade hesitated to answer. She slowly replied, "They were childhood friends…but…I guess they had other plans." Scourge made no eye-contact. Shade took his hand off her neck and smiled at him. He gave a shy smile as she held out her hand. "I can see we haven't been properly introduced. The name's Shade." Scourge looked at her from head to toe. He shook Shade's hand. "The name really suits you, I'm Scourge." Shade twitched her left ear as she heard footsteps. Scourge stared at Shade, trying to figure out what was on her mind. Shade gasped as she was being lifted from the ground. Scourge grabbed a hold of her arm. "Don't worry I got y-." Before he finished speaking, Shade was pulled from his grasp and into another direction. Shade screamed from the top of her lungs, hopefully, letting anyone nearby know where she was.


	4. Chapter 4-Assurance and Gratitude

As Amy and Shadow dashed through the streets of Station Square, Amy felt concerned. Shadow glanced at her and felt concerned as well. "You okay Rose?" Amy gazed at Shadow and replied, "Y-yeah…I'm fine. Just a bit tired from running." Without warning Shadow picked up the pink hedgehog, bridal-style, and ran in supersonic speed. Amy blushed at the gesture, but shook it off and held onto her ebony friend. "Where do you think that scream came from?" Amy asked as she stared into Shadow's ruby eyes. "I don't know, I just wish we could hear another one." Not long later, the two heard a shout. "It came from that alley over there!" Amy pointed as Shadow changed direction. "I guess we were closer than I thought." He smirked and went straight into the alley, only to find a green hedgehog on the other side.

"Scourge?" Amy asked as she walked towards the figure, with Shadow not far behind. "Amy, I need help." He murmured without making eye-contact. "A guy with Emerald extract needs help?" Shadow said with a smirk. "It wasn't you that screamed was it?" Shadow chuckled. "Shut up, Shadow. I need help saving the girl they're after." Amy grasped Scourge's right arm for comfort. "Who's 'they'?" Scourge looked into Amy's eyes, causing her to blush. Scourge looked up and pointed on top of a building. Amy and Shadow gasped in shock. A girl was being levitated by an ebony hedgehog standing nearby. "Scourge! Just go! Don't save me!" Scourge clenched his fist and growled. Amy stared at Shadow. "Why wouldn't she want him to save her?" Shadow shrugged. "Because…in this type of situation…you would too." Scourge said under his breath.

"Do you know her?" Shadow asked. "We just met." Scourge replied in an irritated tone. Shadow gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Scourge asked as he glanced at Shadow. "Damn, Scourge. You work fast." Scourge growled and proclaimed, "We're just friends, you sick minded-" "Aaaahh!" The three hedgehogs looked up to see the ebony hedgehog embracing the girl sexually. "Diesel! This isn't necessary! I thought you were the good guy!" The hedgewolf shouted. Diesel smirked. "You've always liked me, haven't you, Shade?" Shade tried to squirm from his grasp and replied, "I used to." Shade head-butted Diesel and lost her balance, causing her to fall over the edge. **_Now that Shade's out of the way, I can attack that son of a bitch_**, Scourge thought. "Um…Scourge? I know that expression you're making, something bad is gonna happen and I know it." Amy said as she frowned unassumingly. "Hang on, Shade! CHAOS CONTROL!" Scourge reappeared right next to Diesel. "Sup bro? Haven't seen you in a while." Diesel innocently said as he formed a purple energy ball behind his back. "Shut up! I'm not here to talk… I'M HERE TO FIGHT!" Scourge said, agitated. "Scourge!" Amy shouted, "He's creating an energy ball!" Diesel growled and threw the energy ball at Amy. Amy pulled out her hammer and hit the ball, sending it back. The energy ball was HUGE by the time Amy struck it. Shade turned around and opened her eyes in shock as she stood on the ledge.

The energy ball was big enough to destroy the edge of the building Scourge, Shade, and Diesel were standing on. Before making contact with the building, Shade created a purple aura around herself. With the aura, she appeared in between Diesel and Scourge. As she grabbed both of their hands, creating the purple aura around them. The ginormous energy ball hit the building, leaving half of the building destroyed. Amy and Shadow stood in the shadow of the building, feeling useless and sad. As the two slowly started to walk away, a bright purple light appeared in the corner of their eyes. Amy ran to the glowing light as it slowly began to fade away. The pink hedgehog gasped as she saw the horrifying sight.

On the floor, Scourge and Diesel were heavily panting. In between the two, lay an unconscious Shade. "What did you do to her?!" Amy shouted with angry tears in her eyes. Shadow grabbed Amy's arm. "She saved them." He quietly stated. Scourge stared at Shade as Diesel placed her in his arms. "…I only did it to be with you...I didn't want anybody near you." Diesel said with tears forming in his eyes. One of his tears fell on Shade's face, waking her up. "D-Diesel?" Diesel hugged her compassionately. "Shh. I'll take care of you." Scourge frowned and got up, dusting himself off. Scourge walked away, with hands in his jacket. Amy stared at Scourge as he walked away.

Amy ran up to Scourge and clenched his hand. Scourge turned to look at Amy and whispered, "What?" Amy gave a soft hug and said, "I heard about what happened to Fiona." Scourge winced at the sound of her name. "She deserved it. Besides, there are more fish in the sea." Amy smiled and glanced at Shade. "You're fond of her…aren't you?" Scourge blushed and turned away. "Look, we just met and -" "I know, but I could see it in your eyes when you look at her." Scourge let go of Amy's hand and walked away. He turned his head slightly and murmured, "If it's that obvious…I guess I can try." With that said, Scourge dashed off towards the streets of Station Square. Amy smiled and turned to go back with Shadow.

Shadow looked at Amy and frowned. "What was all that crap about?" Amy stared at Shadow and said, "What?" Shadow glanced at where Scourge was standing earlier and said, "All the holding hands and hugging and stuff." Amy smirked and slowly walked as close to Shadow as she could. "Aww, is my little hedgie jealous?" Shadow blushed and turned away, crossing his arms. Amy giggled and tackled Shadow with a friendly hug. "Hey, what time is it?" Diesel asked. Shadow looked at his watch and said, "It's…7:50?!"

Shade slowly got up and exclaimed, "We're gonna be late for school!" Amy looked at Shade and Diesel and asked, "Wait, you two go to school?" Diesel frowned and replied, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Of course we go to school!" Amy gave a nervous laugh and asked, "You guys are new in town, right? So, what high school are you going to?" Shade replied, "Um…We're going to…Emerald Coast High." Shadow and Amy were in shock. Diesel stared at Shadow and asked, "Do you know where it's at?" Shadow nodded and muttered, "We…go to that school." Amy glanced at Shadow's watch. "Alright, we only have five minutes until the tardy bell rings." Diesel and Shade started levitating. Amy looked at Shadow and smirked. "Looks like we'll make it in no time."


	5. Chapter 5-Dillusional

Just as the bell rang, the four students sat in the back of the room. Amy, Shadow, Shade, and Diesel. All present and accounted for. The teacher scowled and ignored their tardiness. As Shade glanced around, she spotted a familiar green echidna with pink hair. She grinned and wrote a small note on a piece of paper. Shadow glanced at her, curiously. "What are you…doing?" She smirked as she crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it across the room. "Me? Oh, nothing." She snickered.

The paper ball launched into the air as it bounced onto the back of the echidna's head. "Huh?" The green echidna glanced around, picking up the paper as she spotted the mischievous wolf. Shade smiled widely and waved her arm around in the air. She returned the smile, but quickly dropped it when she heard the teacher clearing her throat. "Miss Shade." She gasped as she heard her name being called upon, switching her glance to the tall figure. "Uh…y-yes, Ms. Koala?" The elderly koala glared at Shade, slapping a ruler atop her desk. "You raised your hand, now answer the question."

She pinned her ears down, taking a gulp. "Q-Question..?" Ms. Koala pointed her ruler in the direction of the whiteboard. It read: **54=6x (52+48x)/2**. Shade rose from her seat, squinting her eyes as she tried to solve the problem in her head. She stood there, silently, as the class stared at her. "X equals…approximately… (**-0.71**) negative zero point seventy-one..?" The class switched their glance to the teacher. Ms. Koala grunted as she turned and walked away, going over to some papers on her desk. "That is…correct." She muttered as she glanced at the paper in hand.

In the corner of the room, Shadow clapped quietly as the teacher sat down. Shade sat back down and sighed heavily, looking back at Shadow. "Ugh…that is the LAST time I'm ever doing something stupid." He grinned, folding his arms on top of the desk as he leaned forward. "Although I might say, that was quite impressive. How could you solve the problem within 15 seconds?" She shrugged as she slouched back into her seat. "I don't know, it was only a math problem." He chuckled softly, turning to see Amy drawing by his side. "Rose?" The pink hedgehog glanced up at him, quickly covering the paper. "What?" She whispered. "What are you doing? You seem a bit…_out_ of it." He frowned as the corner of the paper peeked out of her arms.

Without warning, he grabbed the paper, causing Amy to gasp. "Oh? What's this?" He smirked at the small sketch. A female hedgehog with hair similar to Amy's, holding hands with a hedgehog with the same spike form as…Sonic. Amy gasped, seeing her dearest friend let out a small growl. He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes closed as he crumbled the paper. Shade glanced over at the two as she saw Shadow rise from his seat. He walked over to the front of the class, throwing the paper away.

"Psst, what's up with him?" Shade whispered across the room as she saw the pink, worried hedgehog. "I'll tell you later…now's not the time." She replied softly, as she turned away. Shade looked up as she saw Shadow standing before her. She pinned her ears down as she saw the cold glare in his eyes, causing her to look away. He leaned forward, whispering lowly in her ear. "Blue hedgehog." He soon returned to his seat, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes. Shade glanced at him and looked back down at her desk. "Blue…hedgehog..?" **DING! **The sound of the bell broke Shade's sense of thought, but quickly brushed it off. She shrugged as she grabbed her notebooks and headed outside the classroom.

As the crowd of students made their way out into the hall, Amy swung her backpack across her shoulder. Before stepping out of a classroom, a rush of wind swooped by in the hall. She gasped as she held onto the ledge of a wall, looking out in the direction the wind went. "It…It can't be." She quickly rushed over to the track, hoping she could find the blue blur. All that stood before her was the empty, orange track alongside the shining, metal bleachers. "S-Sonic..?" She sighed as she made her way back into the jam-packed halls, not knowing someone was watching her. The raspy voice whispered out into the distance. "Ames…"

In the nearly empty halls, the ebony hedgehog was having difficulties opening the locker in front of him. "Um...excuse me." He moved to the side as a purple cat walked up to the locker he was trying to open. With ease she opened the locker, putting a couple of large books in it. "Next time," she slammed the rough locker shut, "Know what locker's yours." She giggled before walking off to her next class. Shadow growled lowly slamming the side of his fist into the locker. "Good luck trying to open you locker _now_." He smirked, putting his hands back in his pocket as his light backpack hung over his shoulder.

"Yo', Shadow!" He turned to see who was calling him, only to see a green hedgehog running in his direction. He sighed in annoyance, proceeding to walk to his next class. The green hedgehog zoomed up in front of him, holding his shoulders. "Dude! Wait, we gotta talk!" Shadow stopped walking, growling lowly. "You are just as annoying as that stupid faker." He smirked. "Aw, thanks for the compliment, Stripes." Shadow rolled his eyes, walking around him to get to his next class. Scourge growled, stepping on the heel of his shoe; causing him to fall forward with a loud **THUMP!** "Dammit, Scourge! What the hell do you want?!" He growled as he lay on the ground. "I need your help...ya'know...with a girl." Shadow picked himself up, giving a small chuckle. "Humph, you think I'm an expert with that crap?" Scourge lowered his eyelids in annoyance, pointing to the group of girls giggling behind them. Shadow glanced back, seeing them as they all waved 'hi' to him. "Oh. Well, what do you want _me _to do?" Scourge smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Stripes. I know JUST the thing."


	6. Chapter 6-Newfound Friendships

The pink hedgehog stood by her locker, thinking over the current of events. **_I must stop thinking about him; it's affecting my friendship with Shadow. _**She thought as she closed her locker shut. She gasped as a small figure stood beside her, causing her to jump. "Oh! My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you!" The young wolf said as she held her binder close to her chest. Amy sighed in relief, giggling softly. "No worries, you just caught me off-guard." Shade smiled, holding her hand out in front of her. "We were never…properly introduced this morning. I'm Shade, pleasure to meet you." Amy returned the smile, switching her books into her other arm. "Amy," she shook her hand gently, "Amy Rose, and…likewise!"

Just as the two started walking, a boy ran around the corner; rushing by them. "Excuse me, sorry!" Shade glanced at the boy, only to see two larger boys running after him. She growled, sticking her arm out; causing the boys to run into her arm. "That is ENOUGH." The smaller boy turned around, "Huh?" He was a small yellow fox with two abnormal tails. Shade walked in front of the larger boys, "Hold this for me, will ya?" Amy nodded, grabbing a hold of Shade's binder; curious to see what she was going to do.

The larger boys, a yellow polar bear and a purple weasel, stared at Shade as she crossed her arms. "Now then, you boys run along and pick on someone your OWN size." The large bear stood silent, but the purple weasel gritted his teeth. "Oh, really and what makes you think we're gonna take orders from YOU?" She shrugged, closing her eyes. "Oh, I don't know," she raised them by their tails with her purple aura, "Maybe ya don't wanna mess with someone like me." She smirked as they squirmed around, frantically. "Oy'! What is this?!" The weasel swung punches, left and right. "What did you want from him? Money? A good punching? I'm sure as hell I can give you that!" She snarled as she moved closer to them. "No, no! It ain't like that at all, toots!" He said nervously as he glanced back at the small fox.

She dropped them onto the ground, "Come near that boy again and you'll SURELY get it!" The bear fell atop the small weasel, causing Amy and Shade to giggle. As the two stumbled to their feet, the weasel dropped a small satchel; running off into a nearby class.

Shade dusted her hands off, walking over to the satchel. "Hey, is this yours?" She said as she turned towards the fox, holding the pouch out in front of him. He smiled as he grabbed it, peeking inside. "Thanks! I thought this thing would be damaged by now. I found this a few days ago." He smiled as he shook her hand. "My name's Miles Prower, but my friends call me 'Tails!'" She shook his hand, happily. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shade." He pulled out a small, glass capsule from the satchel. "They took this from me; they thought of it as a valuable treasure, wanted to sell it…don't know why." Amy walked forward to observe it. "What _is_ that thing?"

Shade stared at the capsule, gasping as she walked forward. "That's…that's the element of fire!" Amy and Tails glanced up at their bewildered friend. "How do you know?" Tails asked, handing it to her so she could observe it. She smiled softly as the capsule held the amulet within. "Crescent…" Amy and Tails looked at each other in confusion, "Crescent? Like, a crescent moon?" Shade looked up at them. "Tails, I must keep this; this will help my brother." He nodded in approval. "Sure, if it means that much to you. We must hurry, the halls are almost empty."


End file.
